Day Out
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Stahma and Kenya spend a relaxing day together. Kenya/Stahma


**I don't own Defiance and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The first thing that Kenya saw when she opened her eyes in the morning was Stahma. She grinned at her girlfriend. "This is a nice wake-up call."

Stahma beamed right back at her. "I agree. What would you like to do today since you have the morning and afternoon off?" She was determined to give her a great day.

Kenya shrugged. "How about you speak some of your poetry? Maybe we can even go out to eat so neither of us has to cook."

Stahma yawned. "I am very partial to that idea. It's your day so you choose. I will do whatever you want me to."

Kenya stared her down and smirked. "Whatever I want you to, huh? Well I'm going to take advantage of that offer so don't you dare take it back."

"I wouldn't dream of taking it back." Stahma pushed the hair out of Kenya's face and kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm glad. Now I'm going to go take a bath so we can get started on our day. Join me if you want to." She winked and then walked out of their bedroom.

Stahma was thrilled they could openly be a couple now. Datak's death had devastated her but a whole new world had been opened up to her afterwards. Kenya had helped her out so much with that. She had started speaking her poetry again and many people came to hear her. There were some that she and Kenya kept private, however. No one else was ever to hear them. Kenya especially loved those ones. Stahma made her way out of bed and joined Kenya a few minutes later.

After they got that out of the way, Kenya and Stahma headed to their favorite restaurant for breakfast. They ran into Nolan and Amanda so they joined them for a little while. After that, the two women decided to take a walk around Defiance, something they always enjoyed. Kenya grasped Stahma's hand as they started to walk.

"I'm so happy we can be together like this," Stahma informed her.

"Me too." Kenya couldn't imagine her life without Stahma now. She hated keeping their relationship a secret, but luckily, everyone – including Alak – was accepting of it now. It was probably best they had waited a few months after Datak's death to "start" dating. No one knew the truth except for Nolan (he had caught them once and promised to keep quiet) and it was going to stay that way.

"You inspire me every day. It's no wonder that I can come up with so much poetry."

"Aw, thank you." Kenya kissed her and they continued on their walk around the town. They were stopped by a few people and exchanged hellos with them.

"Do you think we'll grow old together? Because I want to."

Kenya frowned, confused by what brought this on. "Of course I want to grow old with you, Baby. What made you bring this up?"

Stahma took a deep breath, unexpectedly nervous. She didn't understand why either. She was always very strong and confident. "I wish to get married."

She blinked and stared in shock for a few minutes before recovering. "You want to marry me?"

Stahma nodded, suddenly worried that she had misjudged the situation. It didn't happen very often, but she had misjudged situations before. "Do you not want to marry me?"

Kenya just laughed. "Of course I want to marry you! The answer is yes." She laughed as Stahma slipped the engagement ring on her finger. That was one of the few human customs that Stahma liked.

"Thank you for you agreeing."

"Thank you for asking me in the first place. I love you." Kenya pulled her in for a hug and discreetly tried to wipe tears away at the same time.

"I also love you." Stahma just beamed at her and the two continued on their walk, stopping occasionally to show the ring to anyone who saw it and asked.

After a few hours, Stahma and Kenya made their way back to their house to celebrate the engagement. "I am never letting you go," Kenya whispered.

"I feel the exact same way, Kenya." Stahma hoped they could be this happy for the rest of their lives together. That's all she wanted. Well, that and grandchildren, but Alak and Christie were waiting a few more years for those.

"Let me make dinner and then we can go back to making love." Kenya wanted to make sure her girlfriend – no, fiancée – was well fed. Plus, she wanted to pay her back for the unexpected proposal. She honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't you have to go to work soon?"

"I own the NeedWant. I don't have to go in if I don't want."

"But you'll upset your clients and I don't want you to do that. We can celebrate some more when you get home." Stahma had vowed from the beginning that she would never keep Kenya away from her clients and she stuck to that promise. This was Kenya's job and she would never get in the way of it.

"Are you sure? Because I can stay home. I was thinking of taking tonight off anyway." Kenya was just happy that Stahma wasn't jealous about her clients, understood her work and didn't fault her for it.

"I am sure. Now go make us dinner and then you can go to work. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"I look forward to it." Kenya walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare one of Stahma's favorite meals for dinner. They fed each other some bites after it was finished and ready to eat.

After that, Kenya went into work and Stahma started to prepare new poems to surprise her fiancée with when she returned home. Hopefully she would be happy with them when she heard the poetry. Kenya always was, however, so Stahma wasn't sure why she worried about it.

When Kenya came home the next morning, she cried when Stahma spoke her poetry to her. They were that romantic.

They would always remember what had happened for the rest of their lives. Kenya and Stahma were married in a small ceremony – family only – five months after the proposal.


End file.
